South Park, el pueblo en peligro
by Imaginariajade
Summary: Diez años después de separarse, Los Héroes de la Justicia vuelven a reunirse una noche en South Park. Alguien reclama su ayuda, y el pueblo entero parece en peligro.
1. 1 - El reencuentro

_South Park, diez años después.  
_

* * *

Craig caminaba hasta la parada del bus que durante tantos años estuvo visitando. Eran las dos de la mañana, y al día siguiente tenía un importante examen de la universidad. Pero no había salido por gusto, sino por aquella extraña nota reclamando a "Los Héroes de la Libertad" de nuevo en South Park. Craig se preguntaba quién demonios debía de estar tras aquella nota, pues el grupo se había separado muchos años atrás.

No había nadie allí cuando llegó. Quizás, después de todo, le estaban tomando el pelo.

—No puede ser…

Craig se giró espantado ante aquél aliento en su nuca.

Un chico encapuchado trataba de esconder su cabello rubio bajo las veinte capas de ropa que llevaba.

—¿Kenny?—preguntó el chico, una vez recobró la compostura.

Craig pudo distinguir una breve sonrisa entre ropa y oscuridad.

—Cuanto tiempo…

Su voz sonaba distinta a la última vez que se vieron. Pero, claro, había sido mucho tiempo.

—¡Gha!

Craig no pudo evitar girarse ante ese gesto. Hacía tiempo que no le veía debido a los exámenes, así que escuchar su voz le provocó una alegría descomunal.

—¡Tweek!—caminó hacia él.

—¿No tenías examen mañana?—le preguntó el otro.

Craig se encogió de hombros, recogiendo su cabello negro con las manos. Se le había quedado largo desde que dejó de ponerse gorros.

—¿Seguís juntos?—preguntó Kenny, acercándose a ambos.

Tweek asintió y miró a Craig, el cual parecía contento.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el rubio a su novio.

—Hacía días que no te veía por culpa de la universidad…

El otro se sonrojó. Kenny se dio cuenta de que, pese a que de vez en cuando sufría espasmos puntuales, Tweek parecía mucho menos ansioso.

Craig cogió la mano de su pareja, para después besarle. Justo en medio del beso, una colleja fue propinada en la nuca de Tweek.

El chico se giró para ver a un gordo reírse mientras pasaba por su lado.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, me habéis echado de menos, lo sé.

—Cartman—se quejó Craig—. Sigues siendo igual de gilipollas que siempre.

—Entonces…—preguntó Tweek— ¿no nos has (¡gha!) citado tú?

—No, no sé nada de esto. Os recuerdo que yo ahora tengo vida.

—No como antes—rio alguien por lo bajo.

Junto a ellos apareció Kyle, el cual lucía su cabello pelirrojo y rizado rapado por los lados.

—¿Te has pelado?—preguntó Cartman.

—¡Hoy!—sonrió Kyle.

—Pues te queda fatal—Cartman puso los ojos en blanco—. Mi madre a ese peinado lo llama pelo-escoba.

—Ya, bueno, al menos a mí no me corta el pelo mi madre.

Todos rieron, lo que pareció molestar bastante a Cartman.

—¡Estamos saliendo!—dijo este último señalando a Kyle.

Kyle se sonrojó repentinamente, a la vez que todos enmudecían. Nadie esperaba eso.

—¡Qué silencio!

Butters entró en escena para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Llevaba una mata de pelo enorme rubia, con el pelo esparcido por todas partes.

—¡Butters!—se alegró Kenny—. Ya pensaba que no vendrías.

Kenny tomó la mano del recién llegado y se inclinó para besarle, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

—Maricones todos—rio Stan, haciendo dar tal salto a Tweek que parecía que hubiese vuelto a los espasmos de nuevo.

—¡Gha! ¡Stan, me has asustado!

—A ti te asusta todo—y, dicho esto, Stan pasó entre la pareja gay más famosa de South Park para sentarse en la parada del bus junto a Cartman.

—Tío, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero te he echado de menos.

—Ya, bueno—se enorgulleció Cartman—. Es que soy inolvidable.

—Eso es verdad—dijo Craig—. Nunca había conocido a alguien que tras tantos años siguiera aterrorizando al barrio.

—A mí no me dio nunca miedo—Kyle se encogió de hombros.

—No, eso está claro—rio Craig—, porque sino no lo meterías en tu cama.

Butters y Stan, que habían llegado más tarde, se miraron entre sí.

—Hazme caso—rio Kyle—. Ocupa mucho sitio.

—Gilipollas—se quejó Cartman.

Token de repente estaba junto a Butters, el cual estuvo a punto de caerse del susto.

—¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido quedar de noche con un negro?—dijo Cartman.

—A mí.

Todos se giraron para ver quién había dicho eso. Una figura, oscurecida por la ausencia de cualquier tipo de luz, caminó lentamente hacia ellos.

—Por favor, que no sea Mitch Conner…—Kyle cruzaba los dedos.

—Tío, estoy aquí—contestó Cartman.

—Yo de ti ya me lo espero todo—anunció el pelirrojo.

—¡Silencio!—se quejó la figura misteriosa—. Os he convocado porque alguien necesita que este grupo vuelva…

La figura se acercó a a la farola, para descubrir a un Mysterion adulto.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a Kenny, pero de él sólo quedaba su sudadera naranja, la cual estaba en el suelo.

—Kenny, tío—resopló Cartman—. ¿No podías mandar un correo?

—Sí—Craig le dio la razón—. Mañana tengo examen.

—Y yo podría estar en mi cama con el gordo—dijo Kyle, provocando la risita de los demás, a lo que se giró—. ¿Os molesta? Porque yo nunca me he metido con ninguna pareja.

—Escuchadme—pidió Mysterion—. No se trata de mí, sino del pueblo. Esto puede acabar muy mal. Alguien intenta acabar con vuestras vidas.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

—Alguien está cometiendo asesinatos en South Park. Asesinatos de verdad, no como cuando le rompimos las cosas a Cartman.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?—preguntó Stan.

—Porque—Mysterion se quitó la máscara—, quién quiera que fuera, ya me ha asesinado a mí.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—Si te hubiera asesinado no estarías aquí—dijo Kyle.

Kenny resopló.

—Vale. Pues piensa esto: ¿dónde está Clyde?

Durante unos segundos todos se miraron entre ellos.

—Está muerto—le secundó Butters—. Como Timmy.

Más silencio. Cierto era que todos habían oído rumores acerca de sus dos amigos, pero estaban demasiado ocupados con su vida como para prestar atención.

—Sólo hay una forma de parar esto—Kenny se acercó a los demás, mostrando su pálido rostro al descubierto—. Encontrando al asesino.

Tras ese ultimátum, todos se quedaron en el más absoluto silencio, mirando hacia el suelo.

De pronto, alguien rompió ese silencio.

—¡Ghaa!—gritó Tweek—. ¡Vamos a morir todos!

—Tranquilo, cariño—Craig le sujetó y le obligó a mirarle—. No pienso dejar que nadie te haga nada.

Los chicos estaban desconcertados ante lo que estaba pasando.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Por extraño que pareciera, Cartman fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Y conmigo—dijo Kyle.

—Y conmigo—Token dio un paso al frente.

—Y con nosotros—anunció Craig.

—Ya sabes que yo cuento contigo, cielo—le dijo Butters.

—Vale—anunció Mysterion—. Pues que comience el show.

* * *

Una sala oscura. Un montón de personas atadas y tiradas en el suelo. Una figura acercándose a ellas.

No, no son asesinatos. Al menos no directamente.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí te agradezco que hayas leído. De verdad, este es mi primer fanfic y no sé qué esperar de esto, pero bueno. Espero que te guste esta historia alternativa con nuestros personajes favoritos un poco más adultos._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	2. 2 - Halloween (Parte 1 de 3)

_31 de Octubre, South Park_

* * *

Al igual que para la mayoría de enamorados San Valentín era su día, Halloween era, para los chicos de South Park, el día ideal para pasar una noche romántica.

Cartman no sabía qué haría aquella noche con Kyle, pues llevaban menos de un mes saliendo, y las cosas aún no habían avanzado lo suficiente para él. Y la única razón por la que ambos ansiaban la llegada de ese día, era porque la casa de Kyle se vaciaba aquella noche.

Eric caminó hacia la casa de su novio, pensando en qué chistes podría hacerle mientras esperaban a que su hermano saliera con sus amigos.

Cuando llamó al timbre, los padres de Kyle ya no estaban, por lo que éste tenía que estar cuidando del pequeño.

—¡Hola!—dijo Kyle, de una forma tierna que solo tenían ambos cuando estaban solos—. Que pronto has…

De repente, una rápida sombra atravesó el salón tras Kyle, el cual la notó, y se giró rápidamente.

—¡Ike! ¡Te he dicho que no entraras a la cocina!

Pero ya era tarde, pues un Ike de dieciséis años salia de ella cargado de brownies y una botella de ginebra.

—¡Que no eres mi viejo!—se quejó este—. Será mejor que me dejes en paz, o conseguiré que parezca que seas tú el de la botella.

—¡Eh!

Kyle, furioso, arrancó el alcohol de debajo del hombro de su hermano, para después quitarle todos los brownies que tenía.

—Te he dicho que no eran para ti—le riñó el pelirrojo.

Ike puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, claro, son para tu novio, el cazafurcias.

—Ike, dijimos que ese nombre no se podía pronunciar nunca más.

—Que sí, que sí.

Ike caminó hacia la puerta, empujando a Cartman, que si este hubiera sido el de años atrás, habría soltado alguna de las suyas. Pero ya no lo era.

—Me piro, vampiro—dijo, abriendo la puerta—. ¡Y follad bajito, que la madre de Butters lleva días asomándose a la ventana!

Dicho esto, Ike cerró de un portazo, dejando a ambos con la boca abierta.

—¿Se lo has dicho?—preguntó Cartman, girándose de nuevo hacia su novio.

—Qué va—chistó Kyle—. Pero este se entera de todo.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Kyle reparó en que aún llevaba en la mano los brownies que había confiscado a su hermano, junto con la botella de ginebra.

—¿Quieres?—preguntó, alzando las manos.

—¿Brownies o ginebra?—rió Eric.

—Las dos—dijo Kyle, poniendo cara de pervertido.

Cartman agarró a su novio de la cintura. Sí. Aquella noche sería la noche.

Apretó sus labios contra los del judío, el cual correspondió al beso. No parecía terminarse nunca, y, cuando parecía que se iban a separar, se juntaban aún más. La cosa se estaba poniendo caliente cuando el timbre sonó.

Kyle se apartó de Cartman, en contra de su voluntad, para ir a abrir la puerta.

—Serán niños pidiendo caramelos. En un momento acabo.

Pero, cuando la puerta se deslizó, dejó ver a un Mysterion cubierto de sangre, con los ojos tras la máscara enrojecidos e hinchados.

—¡Kenny!—Kyle ahogó un grito, y Cartman se acercó rápido a la puerta—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ha… ha desaparecido.

Kenny hablaba despacio, como si le costara pronunciar palabra.

—¿Quién?—preguntó Eric.

—B… Butters.

Y, dicho esto, Kenny se desplomó.

* * *

 _¡Hey! Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que ha sido bastante corto, pero es la primera parte del capítulo, así que no os preocupéis, que continuará. Mientras os dejo con la intriga..._


	3. 2 - Halloween (Parte 2 de 3)

Caminaba por un estrecho pasillo. Frente a él, el dulce Butters le pedía que fuera hacia él. Tras de sí, una fuerte corriente le empujaba hacia atrás. Luchaba contra ella, pero no podía hacer nada, y cada vez estaba más lejos…  
—¡Kenny!  
De repente, el chico despertó. Estaba tumbado en el sofá de Kyle, y tenía puesta una toalla húmeda en la frente, la cual se quitó rápidamente conforme se incorporaba.  
—Joder, qué susto.  
Giró la vista emborronada hacia Cartman, el cual se sentó junto al recién levantado.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó el rubio.  
Kenny estaba confuso. No recordaba nada de aquél día. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza en qué mes estaban.  
—Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros—se quejó Kyle.  
De repente, un torbellino de imágenes vino a su cabeza. Butters, la figura misteriosa, ese golpe en la cabeza…  
—Yo…—comenzó a decir Kenny—. Butters… le han…  
Kenny se fue hacia un lado. Sentía que perdía fuerzas. Recordaba lo que había ocurrido, pero no era capaz de visualizarlo en su mente. Todo estaba borroso.  
Kyle se acercó al rubio, y le puso una mano en la frente.  
—¡Está ardiendo!—exclamó.  
Kenny se sentía pequeño, débil y hambriento. No sabía qué hacer, pero debía hacer algo. Butters necesitaba su ayuda…  
—Escuchad—dijo Kenny, forzando la voz—. No os preocupéis por mí, estaré bien. Tenéis que ir a buscar a los demás y…  
Paró a coger aire. Cartman le dio un vaso de agua, Kenny se terminó hasta la última gota y se dispuso a continuar hablando.  
—...Y buscar al asesino.  
—¿Pero no sería más lógico llamar a la policía? —Kyle trató de razonar.  
—No hay tiempo—le cortó Kenny—. Y, si lo hacéis, el asesino matará a Butters.

* * *

Kyle y Cartman iban calle abajo en busca de Tweek y Craig. Token no daba señales de vida, y más de lo mismo con Stan.  
—¿Crees que estará bien?—preguntó Cartman.  
Se refería a Kenny. Le habían dejado en casa de Kyle. El chico se había quedado dormido sobre la cama del judío, el cual había tenido que cargar con el rubio hasta arriba, pues no quería dejarlo en el sofá.  
—¿Desde cuando te preocupas por la gente?—preguntó Kyle, alzando una ceja.  
—Lo sabes perfectamente.  
Un exagerado destello de luces inundó de repente la calle. Provenían de la casa de Craig, la cual parecía una discoteca, y una música que estaba de moda sonaba a gran volumen.  
—¿Craig ha montado una fiesta?—preguntó Kyle.  
—¿Y no nos invita?—se ofendió Eric.  
—Vamos a ver si todos están aquí—dijo Kyle, obviando el comentario de Cartman.  
Dentro, la gente bailaba y reía. Todos estaban muy borrachos.  
Incluido Craig.  
—Hoola chicosss—dijo éste, apareciendo con una botella en la mano.  
—Craig, te necesitamos—le imploró Cartman al borracho.  
—Tú—dijo Craig, poniendo un dedo sobre su pecho—. Tú eres un gooordo lameculos.  
Cartman puso los ojos en blanco.  
—En realidad el lameculos es Kyle—explicó Eric.  
Kyle le soltó un codazo a su novio.  
—Ereees lo peooorrrr—Craig arrastraba las palabras, tratando de darle un puñetazo a Cartman.  
—Tío, ¿estás bien?—preguntó el pelirrojo.  
—Nnnnoo—se quejó—. Todo ess una mierrrrda.  
Kyle y Cartman se miraron.  
—Escuuchamme—dijo Craig, tratando de coger a Cartman de la camisa—. Traesss la missseria a esste grupooo. Deberíassss hacerle un favorrr al mundoo y suicidarrteee.  
Cartman parecía sereno, Kyle no tanto.  
—Tío—dijo Cartman—. Estás borracho.  
—No j-j-joddasss—dijo el pelinegro—. Gorddo de mmmierda, ¡muérete y…!  
Craig no pudo decir nada más, pues alguien le había aplastado su puño contra la cara hinchada y enrojecida,  
—¡Kyle!—gritó Cartman—. ¡No hagas eso!  
—No pienso dejar que juegue con eso—explicó el pelirrojo—. No después de todo lo que pasó.  
Craig se levantó del suelo con la mano en la nariz, la cual le sangraba.  
—Lo siento, tíos. Yo…  
Y así, sin más, Craig se echó a llorar.  
—Tweek ha… ha roto conmigo…  
Cartman caminó hacia Craig, y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
—Tío, lo siento, yo…  
De repente, las pocas luces que había encendidas se apagaron, y la música se fue. La gente paró de bailar y miró a su alrededor, murmurando.  
—Oye, Craig—susurró Cartman, para que nadie le oyera—. Sé que no es el momento, pero la cosa está mal, y necesitamos tu ayuda…  
Craig se secó las lágrimas, y recogió su melena negra en una cola baja, para después mirar a Eric.  
—Haré lo que pueda. ¿Qué pasa?

* * *

 _No me matéis, por favor._

 _Dado que es Halloween, terminaré el especial entre hoy y mañana, así que don't worry :)_


End file.
